


Taste of Love

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Love

There are so many things I love about sleeping with Quat. The way his body rests against and across mine all night long. Hearing his soft, slow breathing that, when he is sick, can sound like a platoon of mobile suits doing battle. Then there is his skin. It's silky smooth in contrast with the hard muscle underneath. When he is warm and drowsy, like now, it gives off a scent that is equal parts musk, spice, and contentment. Stretched out, half asleep, he is a banquet for the senses and I want to devour him with each one.

My eyes caress him admiring the small imperfections that mark him as human. But it is my lips that fight the need to claim him. My mouth waters as a combination of memory and anticipation flood my mind. I know how he will taste and the way the weight of his cock will feel against my tongue. That is what I crave more than life itself; the one sensation I could never deny myself no matter how hard I tried. To look without touching is torture, but to not be able to taste is a level of hell too cruel for even the mind of Dante to conceive.

Being like this with him stirs many things in me. Some of them are as pure as the words of a poet while others are much more earthy and carnal. The need to fuck and be fucked by him battles the desire to put him on a pedestal he would refuse to remain on. He is good and kind, gentle and warm, but he is also guilt ridden and self loathing, petulant and stubborn. That's my Quat, an ice cream swirl of flaws and strengths that heals my soul and pulls from me an aching need to taste all that I can in this life.


End file.
